At present, a manual opening handle is arranged in the passenger compartment to be used to open the vehicle engine cover. When the user needs to open the engine cover, the user firstly enters into the passenger compartment to find the opening handle, and then manually pulls the opening handle. The engine cover is unlocked through the action of a cable to realize the opening of the engine cover.
In the prior art the user is required to firstly enter into the passenger compartment to pull the handle in order to unlock the engine cover, thus the operation is too complicated.